How Could You Not Notice Me!
by roxan1930
Summary: Hagakure isn't too happy upon learning Todoroki hadn't even noticed she was in the same area as him during the USJ incident and almost froze her


**Disclaimer: I don't own My Hero Academia**

**How Could You Not Notice Me?!**

"Man, training today intense!" Midoriya groaned as he dropped onto the couch, a few of his classmates joining.

"I'll say! Fighting others is one thing, being surrounded by fire is another but fighting other while being surrounded by fire, no thanks!" Ochaco agreed as she handed a glass of water to Tsuyu, the frog-like girl have gotten a little dehydrated from all the heat.

"It is only good that they teach us to fight in different environments! As expected of an institution such as UA!" Iida stated, arms chopping as he spoke.

"Say Ojiro, when the League of Villains attacked USJ you ended up on your own in the Fire Zone, right?" Midoriya turned to look at the tailed boy.

"Huh? Uhm... Yeah I was but I only held on by using hit-and-run tactics." Ojiro awkwardly answered.

"No matter what kind of tactics you used, you managed to hold your own by using both your skills and wits and such is an admirable feat!" Iida protested.

"Yeah, man! I think it's super manly that you beat a ton of villains on your own!" Kirishima agreed with a grin, making the tailed boy blush.

"Still, Todoroki beat a lot of bad guys on his own too, right Todoroki? Hagakure told be you were really strong." he turned to look at the half-hot-half-cold user.

"Yeah, I guess." he simply answered.

"Wait, Hagakure was with you? I thought you were all alone too." Sero said to which Todoroki nodded.

"To be honest, I thought so too and only heard she was in the Landslide Zone too after it was all over. Guess both she and I were lucky or else I might have frozen her too." he admitted.

"What?!" he and everyone else jumped upon hearing the invisible girl's voice suddenly yell.

Turning towards the dor they sure enough found a floating uniform, obviously worn by Hagakure Toru herself.

"Did I just hear that right?! You didn't even know I was there too?!" she growled as she started stomping towards the boy, the others quickly jumping onto furniture or each other to get out of her way.

Todoroki himself was frozen in place, a small trickle of nervous sweat running down his face.

Endeavor and UA might have trained him for multiple situations but an angry girl wasn't one of them and he wasn't looking forward to what he knew was coming.

Sure enough, as soon as she reached him Toru grabbed a pillow and started smacking him upside the head.

Hard.

"Ow! Hey! Knock it off!" Todoroki protested as he tried to shield himself with his arms.

How could a pillow even hurt so much?

"How could you not notice me?!" she instead angrily asked, hitting only harder.

"You're invisible! How was I supposed to know you were there?!" he protested as he tried to shimmy away from her.

That didn't work as she literally jumped into his lap, causing him to let out a small "Oof!" as she sat on him, each leg on one side of him and switching from the pillow to hitting him with her fists.

"Gah! Ever thought of doing more combat training? You're a lot stronger than I thought!" he grunted, doing his best to block each hit as best as he could but he was definitely going to have some bruises.

"Flattery will get you nowhere! You almost froze me! You could have _killed_ me!" the assault didn't slow down.

"Whoa there! I wouldn't have left your to die! I swear I was planning to unfreeze all the villains before it got bad for them too! I wanna be a hero, you know!" Todoroki managed to grab her wrists and actually glared, insulted that his classmate seemed to believe he would kill someone when he didn't have to.

"Still! You almost froze me!" still, Toru refused to give up as she struggled against his grip.

"A little help over here?!" Todoroki looked over her shoulder at his classmates but they all just gaped at the scene in front of them.

"You people are useless!" he groaned as Toru used the fact he was leaning a little sideways to push him over completely, releasing his grip on her and allowing her to attack again.

"Seriously! How could you know notice I was there too?! And _don't_ just say it's because I'm invisible!" she pointed put some emphasis on that one, obviously haven gotten that excuse way too many times regarding situations.

"But it is because you're invisible!" Todoroki protested.

"You're way too silent too!" he added and that seemed to work as she stopped hitting, thought she didn't get off him.

While he couldn't really see any facial expression on her, guessing she wanted him to explain what he meant with that he continued.

"I mean, during the whole think I didn't even hear you say anything so I both didn't see or hear you. Honestly, since all the villains were going for me I guess that they didn't notice you either. You were already great at stealth back then." he said, deciding try to flatter her a little either way and this time it seemed to work as she finally got off him and sat down next to him.

"You really think so?" she asked and judging by the position of her clothes it looked like she was clasping her hands together in front of her.

"Yeah, I honestly admire you for it." he said as he sat up, not even lying completely as he really admired how she could go unnoticed.

"W-wow. Thanks. Nobody ever said something like that about me... I mean, I can't really do much else than hide... It's usually me admiring others..." Toru slumped a little and seemed to be poking her fingers together.

"How about this? I could really use some help in my own stealth so if you want to help me, I can help you with some combat training." Todoroki offered with a small smile.

He however didn't expect her to squeal and throw her arms around hem, causing him to fall over again.

For a moment he wondered is he did something wrong but soon realized she was now hugging him.

"Todoroki! That's so cute!" she yelled happily in his ear, much to his confusion.

"Um... How so?" he asked hesitantly.

"You just practically asked me out for a date!" she answered and he went tense again.

"I did?!" he asked in surprise and felt her nod against him.

"You just said you want to spend time together with me because you admire me! That's totally a date! I'll see you at seven!" she cheered and as if the hugging wasn't enough, she took it a step farther and even placed a loud kiss on his cheek with enough force it squished his cheek more into his face and with that ran off.

"W-what!? To _train_! I only wanna meet to _train_!" he yelled after her with his face as red as the left side of his hair but she was already gone.

He sighed to himself and turned to the rest of his classmates who were all staring, looking even more shocked then before.

Ojiro looked dead, whole body completely while with his soul floating above his body, crying at what he'd just witnessed.

"What just happened?" Todoroki asked and that seemed to snap most of them out of their trance.

"Dude... You just got yourself a date without even trying!" Kaminari cried.

"Yeah, I guess I got that part but how am I gonna get out of this mess?" the duel-quirkuser growled.

"You don't. You just go along and hope she doesn't smooch you on the lips." Sero grinned.

"Like I said, you people are useless." Todoroki groaned and grabbed his phone.

"Huh? Who are you calling?" Midoriya asked.

"MY sister. Or my mother. Whoever picks up. I need advise on girl pronto." and with that said Todoroki walked out.

"Hey, if you're gonna get advice on girls, put it on speaker since I definately need to the advice I can get too!" Kirishima yelled and he and all the other guys in the room except for the still 'dead' Ojiro ran after him.

Ochaco, Tsuyu and Ojiro were the only ones left.

"We made a mistake coming to this school, didn't we?"

"Ribbit. Yup."

**The End**

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed and will read my other stuff too! Also, I do not, I repeat NOT ship Todoroki and Hagakure but I just thought it would be a funny ending that just ****came to me as I was typing!**


End file.
